


A Broken Promise

by Chenelle_SoLily



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Memories, Dark, Death, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, One Shot, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenelle_SoLily/pseuds/Chenelle_SoLily
Summary: The crew has been cornered, with no way to escape. Someone needs to stay behind. Zoro steps forward.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently today’s my one-year anniversary and I didn’t even realize ‘till yesterday. I originally was going to post this on Friday, but I bumped it a few days closer to celebrate. It’s my first non-smut piece, so it was a new experience for me. I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did <3

“Dammit!” Nami yelled, “We’re surrounded.”

Their backs lined a steep, concave cliff with a smooth face - impossible to climb. Zoro looked for any other opening. The thick forest surrounding them would make excellent cover but, with the men charging at them from every direction in endless waves, they could never reach it. 

The only way they could escape was to defeat every one of them. It would have been possible if they were in top shape, but with Luffy blacked-out, and the gashes and bullet wounds littered across Zoro’s body, he knew there was no way in hell they could. 

“Shit,” he said, “If only that idiot could keep out of others' businesses.”

It was the same story as always - a tyrant pirate ruling over the innocent public, Luffy getting involved, and them getting way over their heads. But this time, the plan took a deviation. The crew got separated and Luffy got knocked out, though not by the enemy’s captain’s strength, but by his use of sea stone. 

Zoro continued to slash men, but keeping Luffy’s limp body on his back slowed his pace and weakened his strength. Nami helped too, taking out those who got in her way, but with her broken arm, she could only do so much.

Zoro kept his eye peeled, looking for any break of formation or a path to run, but none appeared. As he continued to analyze every viable plan and action, reviewing the best course, again and again, he reached the same conclusion: the route with the least amount of casualties required someone to stay behind. 

He looked at Nami. She struggled with every movement and her brows furrowed in pain. He looked at Luffy. Blood poured from his body, and a deep gash cut into his side, but the corner of his lips rested into a peaceful grin. Zoro made up his mind. He moved closer to Nami, still defending himself.

“Take Luffy and run.”

“What?!” 

She turned around, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. 

“Take Luffy and run!”

“No! I’m not just going to leave you.”

“C’mon! You and Luffy are a hindrance. You can’t even properly fight.”

“Neither can you!”

She gestured to his body, soaked with blood, and the slight limp in his leg. A man came rushing behind her and Zoro cut him before he reached Nami.

“I’m in better shape than you! Plus… plus the crew needs you and Luffy.”

He muttered the last words, but Nami heard.

“Idiot, we need you too!”

“A crew can function without a swordsman, but without a captain or a navigator, it will fall apart.” 

“But-”

“I will not repeat myself, leave!”

He shimmied Luffy off and handed him to Nami. Nami saw his eye. It brimmed with the fierce determination she's seen hundreds of times. The determination that showed he completely decided, with no room to budge. Nami placed Luffy on her back, securing him with her one free hand.

“I’ll open up a path for you,” he said, “Just run ‘till you reach the Sunny. I bet the others are already there waiting for us.”

His attacks grew more furious, and he charged forward, cutting every man he could. Nami stayed still.

“Run!” he yelled.

“Not until you promise you’ll come back.”

Zoro didn’t respond.

“Promise me!”

Her voice cracked with desperation, and her cheeks flushed red.

“I… I promise.”

Nami gave him one last glance, before sprinting down the newly made path. 

“She’s getting away,” a man yelled.

He charged after her. Zoro jumped in his way and lunged his blade through his chest. The man collapsed to the ground and his body became lank.

Nami didn’t look back. The clangs of swords, the yelps of falling men, and the potent smell of blood told her all she needed to know. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she bit into her lip. Luffy’s breaths grew heavy.

As Zoro cut man after man, his mind raced. He had to concentrate, but couldn’t. Memories flashed through his mind. He was brought back to the Sunny, deep under the sea.

_ “I was on a living island. Dangers were on every corner,” Usopp said, “But I survived every single one (With some help from the great Hercules).”  _

_ “That’s so cool!” Chopper said. _

_ His eyes sparkled with amazement as he clung to every word that poured from Usopp’s mouth. Zoro grinned. These were the exact conversations that’d creep into his mind whenever he trained or before he fell asleep on Kuraigana island. Hawkeye and Perona were grim and boring, and each night he spent there, he longed for the day he could relax with his crew around him. _

_ “You think that was bad,” Sanji mumbled, “I was in literal Hell.” _

_ “Really?! Where did you go?” Luffy yelled. _

_ “It’s too gruesome to speak about.” _

_ “Hmph, fine. But,” Luffy turned his attention to Zoro. “Rayleigh told me you were with Hawkeye, is that true?” _

_ Zoro nodded. _

_ “What?!” the crew yelled at once. _

_ “You... you spent the past two years with a man you wanted to kill?” Brooke asked. _

_ “Yep.” _

_ They started talking at the same time; talking about the ridiculousness of his situation, about how much they missed each other, about the future. Zoro smiled as he enjoyed every second. He took a swig of his favorite drink and relaxed into the chair _

A man attacked from behind, catching Zoro off guard, and landed a blow against his shoulder. The chasmic gash bubbled blood and, just for a moment, his arm went limp. 

Zoro shot around and sliced into the man’s stomach, deep enough for his large intestine to poke out. His fresh wound pulsed with pain and Zoro grimaced, but continued to fight. 

_ “I still can’t believe this ship is really ours,” Nami said. _

_ “I know, it’s amazing,” Robin responded. _

_ “It’s not just amazing,” Franky said, “It’s supppeeer amazing! After all, I built her myself.” _

_ Zoro listened to their conversation from the crow's nest. He gazed out to the sea. Restless waves lapped the sides of the ship, and the seam between the sky and water thinned into a wall of blue. _

_ Zoro leaned into the couch and closed his eyes. Shouts echoed from below, followed by a commotion and even more shouts. The corner of his lips twitched into a slight grin.  _

_ They were right, Sunny was truly amazing. _

Zoro killed another man, and for a moment, he saw an opening; A pathway that led into the forest. He ran, ducking under branches, parrying blows, and jumping over attacks. He reached out his arm - so close, almost there. 

His foot snagged, caught on a dead body, and he fell to the ground. A sword flew towards his face. He rolled out of the way, just dodging it. Pushing himself back to his feet, he turned towards the opening, but it was too late. It already closed. 

_ “This is my first time off Drum island,” Chopper said. _

_ “Well, prepare for a life of hardships and terrifying dangers,” Sanji said. _

_ He smiled, a tray of food in his hands. Luffy shoved chopsticks up his nose, and Usopp peeled over in laughter. Nami lurked from the rest of the group, watching, a grin painted across her face. _

_ “D...dangers? Maybe I should have stayed.” _

_ Zoro patted his head.  _

_ “He’s just messing with you. Plus, I’ll always be around if you’re in trouble.” _

Zoro clenched his mouth, chipping his teeth on the sword’s grip, and tightened his hands. 

“Oni...giri.”

He charged at a group, slashing five men at once. All their bodies dropped.

_ “So, you truly want to be the Pirate King?” _

_ “Yep.” _

_ Zoro laughed, took a swig from his drink, and gazed at the stars. They splattered the black like grains of sand. He took another drink. _

_ “Man, you really are ridiculous.” _

_ The calm ocean rocked the dinghy in a rhythmic tempo. _

_ “How am I ridiculous? I will be the Pirate King.” _

_ “Well ‘Pirate King’, as the soon-to-be world’s best swordsman, I’ll make sure to protect you.” _

_ Luffy smiled. _

_ “I’d expect nothing less.” _

Zoro coughed. He could only taste blood - bitter and metallic. 

The world blended into one, and his head blazed with a bursting heat. Pain was the only thing he felt, but he kept going. Every slash jolted his arms, and every step brought an unbearable inferno, but he kept going. He had to. He needed to.

_ “Let’s make a promise to each other!” Zoro yelled, “Someday, one of us will become the greatest swordsman ever!” _

_ He took a deep breath, his sore body drenched in sweat. _

_ “We’ll fight each other for the title!” _

_ Kuina rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face. _

_ “You idiot,” she mumbled, “You’re too puny!” _

_ She held up her hand, and Zoro clasped it. _

_ “It’s a promise!” they both shouted.  _

A man thrust his sword towards Zoro. He lifted his blade to block it. Just before they connected, Zoro’s leg collapsed under him, and the man landed a sharp blow into Zoro’s abdomen.

_ “I will beat you!” _

_ Zoro charged at Kuina. She stepped out of the way, and Zoro missed. _

_ “Uh...huh. It’s your first week, kid. Maybe you could beat me…” _

_ Zoro attacked again, and instead of dodging, Kuina attacked back, hitting Zoro’s chest. He collapsed to the ground. Kuina turned around and headed for the exit. _

_ “...in a million years.” _

_ “I’m not done yet.” _

_ He spoke between gasps. He pushed himself to his feet, his legs trembling, and charged again. _

_ “You’re seriously annoying.” _

_ Kuina hit him, and he fell to the ground. Zoro got up, ignoring his pain. _

_ “Not yet.” _

_ Strike after strike, Zoro continued to stand. Kuina grew tired, and purple bruises covered Zoro’s body, but they kept fighting.  _

_ As the sun set, Zoro made one last charge. With every bit of his strength, he aimed for Kuina. She dodged and hit him across his back. He fell to the ground. _

Zoro panted while lying on the ground, his back ringing with pain. Blood lapped from the deep wound and soaked the surrounding skin. It was the first time he let someone cut into his back, and it would be the last. 

The Wado Ichimonji laid a distance away from him. He tried to stand - his legs didn’t listen. He tried to move his arm, but it only twitched. He coughed, and blood poured from his mouth. 

“He’s still alive!” yelled one man.

“Then end him,” another said.

Footsteps crunched against the dead leaves and twigs as they grew closer to Zoro. He groaned and grunted, trying to force his body up, but he knew: It was too late. 

As the footsteps stopped and a shadow cloaked his body, his dry lips trembled.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “Looks like I broke a bunch of promises today.”

The sword squelched as it connected with Zoro’s chest. The cheers of men echoed and death wrapped its fingers around his neck.


End file.
